Unlikely Alliance
by Jemlela
Summary: When Tony is attacked he turn to an unlikely person for help. What will Gibbs do when he finds out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. What Is Going On With Tony

Tony was sitting at his desk playing some game that Gibbs had ordered him to get rid of. He keeps meaning to do it, but just hasn't gotten around to it yet.

"DiNozzo take McGee and question a witness in Rock Creek Park." Gibbs barked.

"On it Boss." Tony answered.

"Oh and DiNozzo when you return I want that game off your computer."

"Yes Boss. Let's go McTagAlong."

* * *

In the park Tim and Tony were questioning the witness. Tony noticed someone standing in the distance. Without saying anything to Tim, Tony left to investigate it. Tim finished up with the questioning only to find out that Tony was no longer with him.

"Where the Hell did you get to?" Tim wondered. He saw that their car was still there; so wherever Tony disappeared to, he left on foot. Tim saw Tony talking to some older man that he didn't recognize and wasn't close enough to get a good look at him. Tim saw this guy hit Tony hard, knocking him on the floor. He ran to check on his partner and arrest the guy for assaulting a Federal Agent.

"Freeze Federal Agent!" Tim called with his gun aimed.

The guy took off, walking away casually as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Let him go McGee." Tony said as he stood up.

"Tony, are you okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened? Why did you just let him escape?"

"I'm fine, so there really is no point. How did the interview go?" Tony responded.

"It went well, possible lead." Tim answered looking at the bruise forming on Tony's cheek.

"We should get back to the office and track down that lead. Here you drive." Tony said handing the keys to Tim.

Tim took the keys, but he wondered if Tony was really okay. Tony is not one to willing pass up the chance to drive. Tony got into the passenger side of the car and just looked out the window. Every so often Tim would glance over at Tony. Tony could sense that Tim was watching him.

"I'm fine McGee, quit watching me." Tony snapped.

"Sorry."

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the Navy Yard was driven in pure silence. Tony continue to stare out the window, he could see his reflection. He knows that the bruise is going to be really bad by the end of the day. His fat lip is still bleeding. Tim is trying his hardest not to look at Tony. He doesn't understand why Tony let this guy get away with assaulting him.

Tim took the elevator to the bullpen. Tony insisted on taking the stairs. Tim figures he wants to clean up first before facing the team, although no way he could hide the bruise or the fat lip from them.

"Any new leads?" Ziva asked as Tim entered the bullpen.

Tim didn't answer. He is having trouble remembering the interview, so much has happen since then.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He took the stairs, probably stopped off at the men's room." Tim answered distractedly.

Gibbs was concerned. Tim seems so out of it and he hasn't seen DiNozzo.

"Did something happen on the interview?" Gibbs asked gently not wanting to spook Tim.

"I saw some guy deck Tony and knock him on the floor. Tony just let him leave. He says he 'fine', but he just doesn't seem fine."

Gibbs took off to find DiNozzo and get him down to Ducky. He went to the men's room on the second floor and there was Tony leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Gibbs heart broke when he saw that ugly bruise on Tony's face. He went to the sink and wet a paper towel.

"Tony, what happened?" Gibbs asked putting the paper towel on his cheek.

"It was nothing. I'm fine." Tony answered taking the paper towel away from his face.

Gibbs knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of Tony when he is like this.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Gibbs offered getting Tony off the floor. Tomorrow he will take him to see Ducky and get that bruise checked out.

"No Gibbs. I'm fine. I can make it on my own." Tony answered walking out the door of the men's room and towards the stairwell.

Gibbs tried to follow him, but he knew DiNozzo and if he doesn't want help; he will fight him every step of the way.

* * *

Gibbs went back to the bullpen.

"Everyone go home. McGee, try to remember any leads from that interview." Gibbs ordered.

"What about Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Unless Tony wants help, he won't accept any. Let him sleep on it and we will try to get to the bottom of what happened tomorrow." Gibbs answered though his gut was telling him to help Tony tonight. He hates it when it head and his gut argue with each other. But he knows one thing for sure. He can't push Tony when he is like this; Tony would push him away before accepting any help.

* * *

Gibbs went to Fornell's; he had promised Emily he would come for dinner. But his heart just wasn't in it; he was too worried about Tony.

"Hope you like Macaroni and Cheese. It is her favorite." Fornell commented putting the dish on the table.

Gibbs could never understand what it is with kids and that dish; it was Kelly's favorite too.

Fornell could tell that Gibbs was distracted. He was being very quiet; too quiet, even for Gibbs. He was just about to ask when he heard his front door opened.

"Uncle Toby, I need help." A voice called.

Gibbs knew that voice; what on earth was he doing here and "Uncle Toby". Gibbs came face to face with his Senior Field Agent of 9 years. Or more like what was left of his face, Tony looked like someone had beaten him badly or he had been mugged. His face was covered in bruises and the very expensive suit he was wearing when he left the office was torn to shreds.

Tony had no idea that Gibbs would be there tonight and he would have been shocked to see him if he wasn't about to collapse. Tony looked from Fornell back to Gibbs and then to Fornell again before collapsing onto the floor.


	2. At The Hospital

AN: Tony is 34 in this story.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell rushed over to Tony. In really looking him over, they could see more bruises on his body. Whoever did this to him; sure did a number on him.

"Emily!" Fornell called.

"Call an ambulance, I already did." She answered. "Daddy, will he be okay this time?"

Gibbs picked up on the "this time" and he did notice how a 9 year old knew exactly what to do the moment Tony collapsed.

"You want to explain to me, what the hell is going on here?" Gibbs growled at what may soon be his ex-friend if he doesn't start explaining.

"Not now." Fornell answered knowing that Gibbs won't drop it until he is completely satisfied with the answer.

Tony remained unconscious as the ambulance arrived and strapped him to a gurney to transport him to the hospital.

"I'm coming with you in the ambulance."Gibbs told the paramedics. "Tobias I will see you at the hospital and you better clue me in as to why he came to you when he was hurt."

Fornell had his arm wrapped around his daughter; he pulled her closer to him. Emily looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"What are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"The truth, what choice do I have. Sometimes Gibbs is like a dog with a bone, he will never just let it go. Come on. I will call your mom from the hospital to come and get you." Fornell answered leading her to the car.

"But, Daddy; I want to stay with you and Tony."

"We don't know when he will wake up. I'm sure your mother will bring you by to see him after he wakes up."

* * *

Fornell arrived at the hospital dreading his meeting with Gibbs. He decided to wait until after Diane picks up Emily before facing the music. He kept Emily close to him while they waited. Knowing Tony had really made him appreciate his daughter so much more.

"There is mom." Emily announced as she ran up to her.

"Hello Diane." Fornell said as she walked up to him.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Haven't heard yet. Jethro is waiting to hear as well and he is not happy."

Diane ignored the comment; she didn't want to see her ex. She knew she would have to eventually. After all Tony works for him. "Call me when he wakes up."

Fornell nodded and watched as his ex leave with his daughter. Now it was time to face an irate Gibbs.

* * *

As Fornell walked up to Jethro, he was talking to the doctor.

"How is he?" Fornell asked not quite sure what to call him. If they were at NCIS, it would be "DiNutso." After Tony showed up injured on his doorstep, keeping up appearances just wouldn't work.

"In surgery, he has internal bleeding which they have to try and stop other than that, there is no permanent damage. He will be sore for a while, but he will live. Now you want to tell me what the hell is going on 'Uncle Toby'." He growled.

Fornell knew he didn't have a choice.

"For the past 20 years, I have been trying to nail this rich and powerful SOB. He is a business con man. Every time I think I have something on him, he manages to skate. He has the best high-priced lawyer that money can buy."

"What does this have to do with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Fornell was going to do this his way and Gibbs would just have to learn patience.

"16 years while trying to dig up dirt, anything to nail Anthony DiNozzo with; we track him to a college, Ohio State University. My men ran the staff and students of the college through the computer looking for some type of connection to this con man business tycoon. Imagine our surprise when we find out that there is an Anthony DiNozzo Junior registered at OSU. He is 18 and a freshman. We had been tracking him for 4 years and we just now find out he has son. Unfortunately, we figured it out to late. Senior, as we now him as, had just beaten his son unconscious on the football field."

Gibbs didn't know what to say, he just continued to listen.

"I finally had something to nail him on. Assault and Battery, hell I was even going to push for attempted murder."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I went to the hospital to talk to Junior. We needed him to testify against his father. He wouldn't do it. Wouldn't testify. I was so frustrated; I finally had something on him, but without the kid I had nothing. If he had been just 6 months younger, it would make him a minor and I wouldn't need him to nail his father. It would be child abuse. I tried to talk to the kid again, still refused. I did some digging on Tony. Found out that this teenager had been disowned at 12 and shipped off to military school where he spent the next 6 years. Received a scholarship to play football and ended up at OSU. This kid has never had anyone in his corner. I was sure that this hadn't been the first time he had been beaten."

"I decided that even if I can't nail his father, I could help him. Be in his corner, someone to show him that he didn't have to go through the rest of his life alone. His father keeps showing up from time to time and Tony will show up on my doorstep beaten to a pulp. As long as I don't push him to testify against him, Tony will keep coming to me for help when he has been hurt. Really that is the only time he ever calls me Uncle Toby. Whenever I hear that, I know he has been hurt and hurt bad."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew my agent?" Gibbs asked.

"The first time I saw him with you, he pretended not to know me. I went with that, whatever will keep the kid's trust. Now it is for appearances that we pretend to hate each other, but actually he has dinner with me at least once a week. Emily adores him, she gets really scared when he is hurt; and for me, it makes me appreciate my daughter that much more."


	3. Still At The Hospital

Gibbs knew he had to call the team about Tony being in the hospital, especially Abby. If she doesn't hear it from him right away, she is liable to never speak to him again. He thinks she is kidding but he is not willing to test it. Abby sees Tony as her brother and loves him dearly. He placed the call to Abby; she more than likely, will call everyone else.

Gibbs paced the waiting room waiting for Tony to get out of surgery while trying to think about what he will the team. If Tony wanted them to know about it, he would have told them himself. He hates the fact that the only one to truly know is Tobias. But he is glad that Tony had somebody to turn to, he just wished that it was him.

"I will always be 'Uncle Toby' never anything more. But you, you have the potential to be the father he needs and wants. He won't admit it, too afraid that if he does, he will let you down. I know you won't admit it either; emotions are not your style, especially since you lost Shannon and Kelly. Tony has a hard life, but you wouldn't know by looking at him." Tobias explained and then added. "Well normally."

"I think the main reason he doesn't want people to know is that he blames himself for it and thinks that everyone else will too. Physical abuse heals over time, emotional abuse may never heal. I bet you that when Tony wakes up he will be convinced that he is somehow the one to blame for what happened."

Gibbs heard everything Tobias was saying, he couldn't bear the idea that Tony would think that this was his fault.

* * *

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby cried as she ran into his arms. "How is he?"

"Still in surgery."

"What happened?" McGee asked afraid of the answer.

"He was mugged; the muggers sure did a number on him. We don't know when he will be out of the hospital, so I am going to stay here until he is released. Tim, if you remember anything from that interview pass it on to Adams teams. We will be off rotation until further notice." Gibbs explained.

Ziva and Tim nodded. Ducky held onto Ziva and let her cry on him. They had never seen Ziva this upset. Abby wears her heart on her sleeve so they are used it with her. But Ziva is the exact opposite.

"We need to find that mugger, make him pay for hurting Tony!" Abby cried.

Gibbs knew that may not be possible, as badly as he wants to track down Senior and kill him for what he had done to his own son; he knows that is one sure way to push Tony away from them for good. The most they can do is be there for Tony, whether or not he decides to press charges for assaulting a Federal Agent.

"It was dark; Tony may not have seen his attacker. We should just be there for Tony and deal with the mugging after the fact, if Tony wants to." He told the team.

"Why wouldn't Tony want to make them eat?" Ziva asked.

"It is 'make them pay'. But she does have a point." Tim answered.

Gibbs ignored the question. He couldn't make them understand something he doesn't even understand. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the doctor walk up.

"How is he doing?" Gibbs asked.

"He made through surgery and is in recovery. In an hour, he should be moved to his own room. We stopped the internal bleeding and repaired the puncture in his lung. Breathing will be difficult for a while. We currently have him on a ventilator which will be removed when they take him to his room; at that point they will put him on full oxygen. He should be fine; however when he will wake up is anyone's guess." The doctor explained.

"When can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"You can see him after he is moved to his room. But only 1 or 2 people, we don't want to overwhelm him or make him upset.

"You guys go home and get some rest. You can see Tony tomorrow." Gibbs ordered.

"You will make sure that Tony is okay and give him a kiss for me." Abby demanded.

"Will do." Gibbs answered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Fornell watched Tony's friends leave. He wishes that they could tell them the truth. Tony needs his friends more than he is ever willing to admit.

"Tobias, let's go see him; shall we." Gibbs spoke up.

* * *

Fornell sat next to Tony's bed. Gibbs watched from a seat in the back of room. He hated being that far away from Tony. He wanted to be the first one Tony saw when he woke up, but Fornell did have point. Fornell pointed out that the only person Tony expects to see when he wakes up is him.

Tony started to stir and finally opened his eyes. He saw Fornell sitting by his bed.

"How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Fornell teased.

"Please tell me I didn't ruin everything." Tony begged. "Please tell me that I only imagined Gibbs at your house before my collapse."

"You didn't ruin anything, and you didn't imagine anything. Gibbs was having dinner at my house when you showed up." Fornell try to explain.

"I did it, I ruined everything. He is going to hate me!" Tony cried out before seeing Gibbs in his room.

Just great Tony thought. He is here to fire me. I always knew it was too good to last.


	4. AWAKE

"You don't have to fire me. I will resign effective immediately." Tony said to Gibbs before he could even open his mouth.

Gibbs was shocked by this but then he realized that he shouldn't be. The one hardest on Tony is Tony. He blames himself for everything under the sun. He blamed himself for Kate's death, thought that it should have been him who died. Gibbs always suspected that there was more to Tony then what meets the eyes. Neglect yes and even maybe some emotional abuse. But he never saw any indication of physical abuse and he should have. The indication was there. Tony responded well to negative attention i.e. the head slap. To Tony it was sign of being wanted, but he couldn't handle a kind word or a gentle touch. He begs and pleads for those kind words but then doesn't know what to do with it once he gets them.

"Why would you think I am here to fire you?" Gibbs growled.

"I am a screw-up and you don't need a screw-up on your team. You guys would be better off without me around to cause trouble." Tony spoke in a voice as if he were stating facts.

Gibbs and Fornell know that Tony really believes everything he is saying.

"Tony, you are not a screw-up; and I am not here to fire you." Gibbs pointed out.

"Then why are you here? I know that you have been there when I got hurt on the job, but this time my injuries are not work related."

Gibbs couldn't believe what Tony was saying.

"You think I only care about you at my Senior Field Agent and not as a person!" Gibbs spewed.

Tony nodded and looked down at his hand.

"Tony, listen to me. I care about you more than just someone who works for me. If you couldn't come back to work, I will still care about you. I will always care about you, no matter what."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and Gibbs knew by that action that Tony doesn't believe him. He turned to his friend for help.

"Tony, when have you ever known that functional mute to say something he doesn't mean." Tobias pointed out.

"When can I get out of here? I want to go home, to my home. Not to your house or Gibbs house; but to my apartment."

"That may not be for awhile. He sure did a number on you this time. But I will go get a doctor and let him know that you are awake." Tobias answered patting Tony's hand before getting up.

Tony shot daggers at the back of Fornell's head as he left. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, anything. This was his problem and he was dealing with it the way he deals with everything else in his life. Ignores is and hope that it will go away.

Gibbs was about to say something; but before he could Tony held up his hand. "Before you ask, I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever."

"Tony, you need to talk about it. Even if you never press charges against him, you need to deal with it. It will not just go away because you want it to."

"I am fine."

Gibbs shook his head. People always said he was stubborn, but Tony really takes the cake; especially when it comes to self preservation.

"You know what they say Gibbs; out of sight, out of mind. If I don't bring it to the surface, then it is just easier to forget."

"Yeah and how has that been working for you so far?"

"I am fine."

Gibbs just stood there; he knew he wouldn't get Tony to see reason now anyway.

* * *

Fornell came back with Dr. Williams and Dr. Pitt.

"I see you got into a mess again." Brad teased.

"Yeah, well you know me; like to keep everyone on their toes. When can I go home?"

No one in the room was surprised that Tony was already asking that question. Brad knows that he had better release Tony soon of he doesn't want Tony to sign himself out AMA.

"Tony you just woke up. Your lung was punctured by a broken rib so it has to heal. Given the damage that was already done to your lung, it is going to be a slow heal." Brad explained.

The only thing Tony wanted to do is go back to his apartment, pull the covers over his head. "So when can I go home."

Gibbs and Fornell just rolled their eyes.

"Maybe in a few days and as long as you stay with someone while your lungs heal." Brad answered.

"No. I want to go to my home; nowhere else. I am not going to be a burden to anyone because I did something stupid. My health, my problem." Tony argued.

"Tony, you are not a burden; being injured isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. You don't deserve this." Fornell pointed out.

Tony looked at Fornell; he knows Fornell told Gibbs his deepest darkest secret, even after he had promised never to tell.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Tony yelled before gasping for breath.

"Tony, you need to calm down." Brad spoke.

Tony ignored him and didn't take his eyes off of Fornell. "How could you break your promise to me? You promised you wouldn't tell. But you did. You told Gibbs. I know you did. How could you do that to me?"

Tony's machines were going haywire. The more upset Tony got the less oxygen got into his lungs. Brad knew that there was only one thing he could do and that was to sedate Tony. After Tony was a sleep and the machines had calmed down, Brad led Gibbs and Fornell out of the hospital room.

* * *

"What happened in there? Tony can't be getting upset like that. Another episode like that could kill him." Brad asked.

Fornell knew why Tony got upset and didn't answer. Gibbs also said nothing, he had never see Tony that angry.

"I need to know what happened in there, what made him so upset; or I can't let you back in. I am sorry, but my first priority has to be Tony." Brad told them.


	5. Doctor

Brad needed to talk to Gibbs and Fornell away from Tony's room. He looked into the room and he could see Tony struggling to wake up. He is fighting the sedation. If he wakes up completely he will attempt to leave.

"Tony is waking up." Brad told them.

"How could that be, I thought you sedated him." Gibbs questioned.

"I did, but his will to wake up is fighting the sedation. I am going to get a nurse to watch him and then we will talk in my office." Brad replied as he led the two to his office so that they could talk.

* * *

After he took Gibbs and Fornell to his office and made some coffee for them from his own private stock of coffee. He left to talk to a nurse working the ICU floor; he couldn't find any nurses that have the time to dedicate themselves to 1 patient. But he did find a beautiful and young doctor who could stay with Tony and who could also handle any problems that might arise. On the plus side Tony does like to flirt.

"Dr. I have a patient in ICU 4 who needs to be watched around the clock. He is fighting sedation and attempting to wake up, when he is completely awake he will either check himself out AMA or just leave. That can't happen; it will most likely kill him." Brad explained.

"What is wrong with the patient?" Dr. asked.

"A broken rib punctured his lung and although the lung has been repaired it will heal at a very slow rate. It will be a while before the patient will be able to breathe on his own given the state his lungs are in."

The doctor finally agreed and left to sit with her patient. Hopefully with her there the patient won't even attempt at escaping.

* * *

Tony had just managed to wake up and was about to get out of bed when the door opened. He thought it would be Gibbs or Fornell and he didn't want either one catching him trying to leave so he got stopped trying to get out of bed. He was surprised by who did walk in. Dr. Jeanne Benoit.

"Great, can my day get any worse." Tony mumbled.

Jeanne was surprised to see him as well. She is only working at Bethesda for a week to fill in while Dr. Campbell is on a family emergency leave. She had no idea that in this one week's time she would run into the only person she normally tries to avoid. A man she is still truly in love with, but also someone who had lied to her and that she can't forgive. Now that she is face to face with him and how awful he looks; her concern for him tops her anger at him for lying to her and for using her.

"Tony what happened to you?"

"I was mugged. Dr. Benoit."

Jeanne could tell he was lying by the way he wouldn't look at her when he answered. She didn't understand why he would lie about how he got hurt.

"Dr. Benoit, I know you don't want to be in here with me. You shouldn't have to waste your time with the likes of me."

This isn't the Tony she knew and loved once upon a time. The Tony she knew was so self confident.

"Tony what happened to you. The Tony I knew wouldn't talk like that."

"But you didn't ever really know me." Tony answered sadly looking at his hands.

"Then let me get to know the real you. The Tony DiNozzo that is the federal agent." Jeanne answered.

"Why would you want to get to know me? I am worthless, useless waste of space."

"Tony, who ever told you that is wrong. You are a sweet and a wonderful person."

"Now who's lying? That so-called sweet and wonderful person lied to you for months. I never wanted to lie to you. I never meant to fall in love, but I did and I knew from that moment on; this whole thing would end very badly and that you would get hurt. I'm so sorry Jeanne; I never meant to hurt you." Tony cried.

"Tony, please don't. I got past it and so should you." Jeanne answered quickly before she even realized what she had said. It took her a moment to realize that what she had said was indeed the truth. Tony is laying her in a hospital bed with a broken rib and a punctured lung; but she could see that the emotional pain he is in is far worse than the physical.

"You know the only person to really love me was my mother and she died when I was 8. I came home from school one day and she was dead. She had been drinking and fell down the stairs. He said it was my fault, if I had been home like I was supposed to; his wife would still be alive. The more he blamed me for it, the more I blamed myself."

Jeanne saw how bad he was hurting, but the story put a lot of things into perspective for her. How could anyone accuse an 8 year old of being responsible for his mother's death.

"Tony, you listen to me. You are not responsible, you were only a child." Jeanne pointed out. She could tell her that Tony didn't believe her so she wrapped her arms around him being careful of his wires. She just kept repeating it over and over again until he had no other choice but to believe her.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.


	6. Let Me Help

Gibbs growls at Fornell while they wait for Brad to come back. He should be with Tony, but thanks to Fornell, his presence upsets him.

Brad comes back into the room. "A doctor is with Tony, a beautiful female doctor; knowing how much he loves to flirt. She is the perfect person and she won't let him check himself out. Now who wants to tell me what had gotten him so upset that he had to be sedated."

"It is complicated." Fornell said

"Okay, then tell me how he got injured."

"That is also complicated." Gibbs points out.

"So is there anything you can tell me." Brad hisses.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't tell you some things. I just said that it was complicated."

"Okay; then tell me what you can and I will let my imagination do the rest."

Gibbs and Fornell each take turns telling Brad the vague details about Tony's attack. Neither one of them mentions that Tony's father is his attacker. Telling Brad is bad enough; telling him who did it would be betraying Tony beyond repair. Brad takes in all the information he had been told and also what they weren't saying. He has been treating Tony since he had pneumonic plague. He has seen his x-rays and they tell a story of abuse. So it isn't hard to figure out what Gibbs and Fornell are not saying.

"So can we go see him?" Fornell asks interrupting Brad thoughts.

"Yes, as long as he doesn't get upset. I don't want to have to sedate him again."

"We will do our best not to upset him." Gibbs promises.

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell walk into Tony's room and see him crying on Jeanne's shoulder as she comforts him. They are both shock to see Jeanne with Tony; considering how their relationship ended and how heartbroken they both were.

Fornell hated the times he had to question Tony for murder. He knew that there was no way that Tony could be capable of murder. But he had to keep appearances up for Tony's sake. He knew that he would lose Tony if anyone found out.

"Dr. Benoit." Gibbs said letting her know that they are there.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell." Jeanne said not bothering to untangle herself from Tony who had cried himself to sleep.

"How is he doing?" Fornell asks.

"He has been really upset and filled with self-hatred. I want to hate him for lying to me; but I can't. He hates himself enough for everyone. He blames himself for his mother's death. I can't imagine anyone going through that type of pain."

"He talked to you about his mother?" Fornell asks.

"He hardly ever talks about her. All I know is that she used to drink and that she died when he was a child." Gibbs informs.

"Tony told me that his mother had been drinking and fell down the stairs while he was school. Tony kept saying 'He' but he never told me who he was. But whoever 'He' is and I am guessing a possibility would be his father had told him that he was responsible for her death; therefore, he blames himself for her death." Jeanne explains.

Brad comes in quietly behind Fornell and Gibbs. He heard what Dr. Benoit had said. He couldn't believe it. Tony is his friend as well as his patient and he never even hinted that there was a problem. Brad had once questioned his friend about the injuries his x-rays shows. Tony blamed the injuries on playing football. Brad knew he was lying; you don't get injuries to those extents playing football. Maybe a few of his injuries could be blamed on football; a broken leg ended his career. But the x-rays tell of deep injuries and scar tissue from repeatedly having to heal.

Gibbs turns around and sees Brad in the room.

"When can he leave?"

"After he wakes up, I will do an x-ray to see how his punctured lung is healing before I decide. Even when he is released he should not be left alone." Brad answers.

"He won't be. He has plenty of people who care about him and will do anything to help him out while he heals." Gibbs promises.

"I want to help out too." Jeanne speaks up.

"Why? You accused him of murder." Fornell accuses.

"I know; I made a mistake. I lashed out at him because I was hurting and he was convenient."

"It hurt him too. He never meant to hurt you. I know Tony and he would take it back if he could. He was in over his head and didn't know what to do." Gibbs starts.

"When he told you that he loved you; he meant it. I had known Tony for a long time and never seen him that much in love as he was with you. But he knew that the love was based on a lie and couldn't last." Fornell finishes.

"I wish that we had met and dated under different circumstances. But we can't change the past, we can only move on from here. I don't know what the future holds; we will have to just play it by ear. But in the meantime, I would love to help him get better. I can't make a decision about us while he is in this state." Jeanne explains as she finally untangles herself from the sleeping Tony.

* * *

I had gotten mixed reviews on bringing Jeanne back. I haven't decided whether they will be in a relationship or if she will be just a friend to help him out. Please let me know which way you would like to see it. I will go in the direction that gets the most votes. So please let me know.


End file.
